hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Britain
Great Britain is a large European island, to the northwest of the main continent. The island is administrated by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, which consists of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland in the Muggle world, and by the Minister for Magic of the Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world. Magical creatures and plants *The Kelpie is native to Britain, as well as Ireland. England *The Bowtruckle is native to England, as well as Germany and Scandinavia. *The Crup, a wizard-bred dog, is native to England. *The Dirigible plum can be found in Ottery St Catchpole, growing around the Lovegood House. *The native range of the Hag is England, as well as Europe and Russia. *The Porlock is a horse guardian native to England, as well as southern Ireland. *Wild Ponies can be found in the New Forest in Hampshire, England. Scotland *Aconite *The native range of the Banshee is Scotland, as well as Ireland. *Blast-Ended Skrewts were illegally bred in Scotland by Rubeus Hagrid. *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bubotubers can be found in Scotland, in the Forbidden Forest. *Devil's Snare *There is a Giant Squid residing in Black Lake. *The Hebridean Black Dragon, is native to the Hebrides Islands. *Nessie, the world's largest Kelpie, can be found in Loch Ness, Scotland. *The Moondew is a flowering plant found in Scotland, and possibly Ireland. *The Ogre is native to Scotland. *The Quintaped can be found on the Isle of Drear. *The Scottish stag, known for its impressive horns, is native to Scotland. *There is a Thestral herd residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Vampyr Mosp may be native to Scotland, as they are frequently found in the sewers, pipes and greenhouses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The Weetimorousbeastie is a fabled creature that allegedly lives on the banks of the River Clyde. *The Wiggenbush Wales *The Common Welsh Green is native to Wales. Magical games and sports *The British and Irish Quidditch League England *The Appleby Arrows *The Chudley Cannons *The English National Quidditch team *The Falmouth Falcons *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. *The Tutshill Tornados *The Wimbourne Wasps Scotland *The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties, but were disbanded in 1814. *Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *The Scottish National Quidditch team *Wigtown Wanderers Wales *The Caerphilly Catapults *The Holyhead Harpies *The Welsh National Quidditch team Northern Ireland *The Ballycastle Bats Food and beverages *A Cornish pastie is a pastry from Cornwall, England. *The source of the sparkling beverage McSpratts is in the Vale of McGowan in the Scottish Highlands. *Quintin Black was a brand of alcohol produced and sold in Scotland by the Quintin family. *Yorkshire pudding is a dish that originated in Yorkshire, England. Known locations Exclusively magical England *Ministry of Magic *Diagon Alley, London **18a Diagon Alley **59 Diagon Alley **92 Diagon Alley **93 Diagon Alley **94 Diagon Alley **129b Diagon Alley **275 Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley, London **13B Knockturn Alley *Horcrux cave Scotland *Hogsmeade, Scotland **Cave near Hogsmeade **High Street *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland Muggle and magical *Deadmarsh *Ellis Moor *Little Norton **Acanthia Way ***18 Acanthia Way **Little Norton Church Hall *Mould-on-the-Wold England *Appleby *Avalon *Barnton *Bedfordshire **Dunstable ***Dunstable Town Hall *Birmingham *Bristol *Brockdale Bridge *Brookshire **Crowford ***North Street ****32a North Street *Budleigh Babberton *Chipping Clodbury *Clapham **Laburnum Gardens ***2 Laburnum Gardens *Cokeworth **Railview Hotel *Dorset **Millburn ***Lanes End ****17 Lanes End **Wimbourne *Eton *Gloucestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Forest of Dean ***Forest of Dean ruins **Woodcroft *Hampshire **Little Dropping **New Forest **Portsmouth *Herefordshire *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on the Sea *Ilkey *Isle of Wight, an island county located about five miles off the south coast of the English mainland. *Kent *Lancashire **Blackpool ***Blackpool pier *Liverpool *London **Charing Cross Road ***Angus Steak House ***Leicester Square Station ***The Leaky Cauldron ***Sytner **Elephant and Castle **Grimmauld Place, London ***11 Grimmauld Place ***12 Grimmauld Place ***13 Grimmauld Place **Harringay ***Finsbury Park **King's Cross Station, London **Millennium Bridge **Museum of Quidditch **Paddington Station ***Hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station **Post Office Tower **Private Hospital **Pudding Lane ***Bakery **Tottenham Court Road ***Luchino Caffe **Vauxhall Road ***Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers **Wool's Orphanage **Westminster ***10 Downing Street *Maidenhead *Manchester **Didsbury *Mill Town **Spinner's End *Norfolk **Cromer *Norfolk *Northamptonshire **Kettering *Nottinghamshire **Nottingham *Oxfordshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Nettlebed *Painswick *Surrey **Bakery **Chertsey **Grunnings, a drill company **Little Whinging (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) ***Little Whinging fair ***Magnolia Crescent ****2 Magnolia Crescent ***Magnolia Road ***Privet Drive ****4 Privet Drive ****7 Privet Drive ***Wisteria Walk ****6 Wisteria Walk **Staines **Zoo *Tutshill *Upper Barnton *Warwickshire **Cotswolds (partially) *West Country, a region of southwestern England. **Cornwall ***Bodmin Moor ***Falmouth ***Tinworth ****Shell Cottage **Devon ***Chudley ***Exmoor (partially) ***Ilfracombe ***Ottery St Catchpole ****The Burrow ****Lovegood House ****Stoatshead Hill ***Topsham **Godric's Hollow **Somerset ***Cotswolds (partially) ****Bath ***Exmoor (partially) ***Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Wiltshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Malfoy Manor *Wimbourne Minster *Worcestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Herbe Garden *Wye River *Yorkshire **Barnsley **Great Hangleton **Ilkey ***Ilkey Moor **Little Hangleton ***Gaunt shack ***Little Hangleton graveyard ***Riddle House ***The Hanged Man ***Upper Flagley Scotland *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Argyllshire, was a county of Scotland until 1975 *Banchory *Dundee *Glasgow **River Clyde, a river that runs through Glasgow *Hebrides Islands (a group of islands located off the northernmost tip of Scotland) **Isle of Drear **Isle of Skye **Portree, Isle of Skye *Inverness, a city in Scotland *Loch Lomond, a famous lake in Scotland *Loch Ness, a large freshwater loch in the Scottish Highlands *Lowercroft **Wildbrook Crescent *Montrose *Peebles *Vale of McGowan, Scottish Highlands *Wigtown Wales *Caerphilly *Holyhead *Abergavenny Northern Ireland *Ballycastle Category:British Isles Category:Countries Category:Locations (real-world)